A Fortress Of Solitude For Two
by chrisrose
Summary: Lex had a trying day. Chloe cheers him up. Chlex, AU, set a few years after season 3. This was inspired by and references/follows the events in "Besieged" by Johnny Superfecta - search for it here at Fanfiction dot net.


**Title:** A Fortress Of Solitude For Two

**Author:** C. Rosevere (chrisrose)

**Written:** Nov. 9-11, 2013

**Pairing:** Chloe Sullivan/Lex Luthor

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating:** PG?

**Spoilers:** References events in Johnny Superfecta's hilarious fanfic "Besieged" (see author's note below). Mine can be understood as a standalone story, but you should read "Besieged" anyway 'cause it's great! (search at Fanfiction dot net - looks like this site doesn't allow direct links, grrr!) Just don't expect the same quality or tone from mine if you read 'em back-to-back, okay? :) Takes place a few years after Smallville season 3. Please disregard the "real" seasons 4 to 10. You know you want to. ;) I'm sorry if Lex seems out of character (not that he really stayed consistent throughout the TV series either) - but I figure having a true friend like Chloe would change him somewhat.

**Author's Note:** I've been a Chlex fan since their first scene together. Don't get me started on a rant about the wasted potential on the show. Reading fanfiction helps ease the bitterness. I never thought I'd have the guts to try and write something for the fandom. There are so many great writers out there. I'm not pretending my fic is great, or original, or essential in any way. I'm still kinda glad I did it. I might regret letting anyone else see it though. I was inspired by the wonderfully witty "Besieged", written by Johnny Superfecta, which is absolutely perfect the way it is and doesn't need a sequel at all. Nevertheless, I couldn't help wishing Chloe would visit Lex and cheer him up after all that, because I'm a softie who just wants those two crazy kids to find happiness together. And this is what happened in my head.

* * *

**A FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE FOR TWO by: chrisrose**

"Hey, Lex!"

Lex Luthor was slightly surprised, but not displeased to see a Chloe Sullivan-shaped blur through his bourbon glass. He put down his drink and watched her stroll into his study.

A quite attractive curvy shape, he allowed himself to notice. She wasn't so very young now - had graduated from high school and attended Metropolis University. Majoring in journalism, of course. They'd stayed in touch since his father's trial and subsequent imprisonment. Clark and Lana frequently required his assistance, so Lex saw them more often. Chloe seemed determined to succeed on her own. She had actually helped _him_ on several occasions, which made for a pleasant change from his typical interactions.

Lex assumed an expression of mild annoyance.

"I instructed security to keep everyone out. This place should be a fortress. How the hell..."

Chloe cut him off with a laugh.

"Come on, Lex. You know your security's crap. Just be glad I'm not a meteor freak out to kill you."

She joined him by the fireplace, in which no fire burned, although it was winter. Lex waited for a snarky remark about his penchant for brooding and pretentious symbolism. But Chloe only glanced at the ashes in the hearth for a moment, then shook her head and sat down next to him - not too close - at the opposite end of the couch. Lex pointedly ignored her and the way she squirmed around on the leather seats, trying to get comfortable. She settled on a cross-legged position, one foot dangling over the edge of the couch. Finally, she turned to face him.

"I'd welcome a meteor freak after the day I've had," he offered dryly.

"Well, now I'm insulted by the chilly reception," Chloe grinned. "Maybe someday I'll develop meteor powers and then you'll be all over me."

Lex raised an eyebrow, noting her face had flushed at the unintended innuendo. She was still rather young, at that.

"Warm, Chloe? I was considering lighting a fire, but if you're already overheated..."

"I'm fine," she muttered. "Now, back to you." Her voice snapped into nosy reporter mode. "Could your cranky mood possibly be connected to the parade of peevish visitors I witnessed leaving your property as I drove up?"

"Cranky?" Lex raised both eyebrows this time. Chloe laughed again at his affronted air.

"If you don't want to discuss it..."

"You'll rephrase the question and try again." Lex let out a long-suffering sigh, but his lips curved upwards. "And it was hardly a parade, Chloe."

"True," she conceded. "Parade sounds too friendly. You _wish_ Smallville would throw a parade in your honor." The words were harsh, but her eyes were soft and sympathetic. "Angry mob would be more accurate."

"No, it wouldn't, unless three people qualify as a mob. You should curb that tendency to sensationalize before your internship begins at the Daily Planet, Miss Sullivan."

"I'm sure the Planet appreciates the need to grab readers with an exciting headline, _Mr._ Luthor." Chloe shot back, sounding wounded. She showed her emotions so openly, Lex thought. Her observations had stung a bit, but he hadn't really intended...

Chloe had been fidgeting and tapping her foot against the couch, when suddenly she went still. Lex followed her downward gaze to...his hand resting on her ankle. Oh. How did that get there? Casually, he moved away, reaching for the glass of bourbon again.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks. Well, maybe coffee. Would _you_ like to argue semantics some more?" Chloe smiled - not her megawatt smile, but close enough.

"Always," Lex smirked. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Alright, so _three_ of Smallville's finest were seen storming your castle gates, then departing in a somewhat mollified huff. Care to comment?"

"I think you can guess."

"I'm left with the impression of a tornado... weirdly composed of pink and plaid flannel. I'm guessing Lana and Clark barged in asking for favors while simultaneously accusing you of nefarious deeds?"

"Add some distressed cows to your tornado when you write that headline," Lex suggested. "Jonathan Kent was here too."

"Aww, poor Lex." Chloe reached over and patted his knee. "No wonder you drink too much. Now, don't get grumpy again," she giggled.

"Cranky...Grumpy...You make me sound like an elderly dwarf." Her foot was tapping. His hand twitched.

"Nah, you're not that old... conservative clothes and choice of alcoholic beverage aside," Chloe teased. Suddenly she stood up, meeting the servant halfway who had magically appeared with a tray.

Lex eyed her colourful and rather tight-fitting outfit. He took another swig of bourbon.

"Grumpy is the best dwarf anyway," Chloe informed him, sitting down again - a bit nearer than before - with her coffee.

"Oh, really? I thought Dopey was everyone's favorite. He's the bald one, right?"

"Yes, Lex. A definite point in his favor." Chloe grinned at him. "But for the purposes of my argument - irrelevant. Anyway, some of us find Grumpy's caustic wit and anti-social tendencies endearing. I'll admit, Dopey _used_ to be my favorite... when I was younger. He's cute. Big dumb grin. Good intentions. But you can't have a real conversation with Dopey, now can you? Of course not, he doesn't speak. And did I mention he's not very bright? Also, pathetic! The way he follows that simpering raven-haired princess around like a devoted puppy-dog. _Grumpy_, on the other hand, knew right away that Snow White was trouble."

That was some fast-acting caffeine. Chloe finally paused for breath, and Lex seized his chance.

"Not exactly my type of movie. I vaguely remember seeing it as a child...or, more likely, I overheard other children speak of it..."

"Riiight. You're such a snob. It's a milestone in the art of animation ...of film history, period. And I've seen your comic book collection, remember? I bet you love cartoons. I bet you have a secret room devoted to Disney memorabilia." Chloe set her coffee mug down with a flourish. She looked at him expectantly.

Lex leaned towards her and smiled lazily. He couldn't resist. Oh, he was evil.

"As I was saying, my memory is vague, but I seem to recall that Grumpy worshipped the princess as well."

Chloe glared. "You're mistaken. She's sickeningly sweet! He has better taste..."

Her voice trailed off and her green eyes widened as Lex leaned in further. No, not too sweet, he thought. That would be boring. Chloe Sullivan was both sharp and soft in equal measure. She embodied precisely the right balance of strength and vulnerability, intelligence and heart.

Alcohol rarely affected him, but apparently it was making him maudlin. No more refills. Setting aside his empty glass, Lex never broke eye contact with Chloe. He knew she was fiercely loyal, yet independent. Not a clingy twit, not a user, or a hypocrite. Lex recalled his earlier uninvited guests and suppressed a shudder.

"Right, Lex?" Chloe's prompted. Her hands flew up in an impatient gesture.

Lex caught them. He pulled her a little closer, and spoke softly.

"Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad to hear you've gotten over your crush on... Dopey. However, I'm not sure the rest of your analogy is sound. If you wish, I could quote one of the great Greek philosophers... or a favorite passage from Warrior Angel," Lex suggested blandly.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Chloe's sunny smile was back, possibly more dazzling than ever. "There's no need, Lex. I have the answer to my question."

He squeezed her hands once, and waited.

"You've already revealed that Snow White isn't your type... of movie."

"That's correct. But we were discussing the dwarf's preferences, not mine."

Chloe snorted. "Just admit it! "You're Grumpy!"

"I thought you valued the truth."

"I do."

"So believe me when I say," Lex winced, then continued with a wry smile. "I _was_ Grumpy... before you arrived. I'm not anymore. You make me... Happy."

They stared at eachother silently for a full minute.

"You know. That other dwarf."

Chloe made a sort of choking sound.

He released her hands abruptly and strode over to his desk.

"Hey, come back here," Chloe laughed, "I was just about to..."

"Hold that thought." Lex picked up his phone. "I'm calling security...again. This time I'll make it very clear I don't want to see any sanctimonious farmers or spoiled princesses. For at least a month."

Chloe's shoes were off now, and she curled up on his couch with a contented sigh. "Mmm...that's good. I'm on Winter Break for a month," she announced, unnecessarily.

"I won't fire my staff," Lex mused. "After all, they let _you_ in. But now that you're here," Lex paused, returning Chloe's warm gaze.

"No more interruptions."

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note #2:**

I'm a Disney fan (nothing past the mid '90s) and mean no disrespect to the 1937 classic "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". Chloe's assessment of the characters does not necessarily reflect my own. I agree with Lex that the analogy was not quite sound. ;) Hey, by the way, did you know that Kristin Kreuk, who played the infamous Lana Lang, also portrayed Snow White in a far from classic version of the fairytale? *innocent whistle* Too bad Tom Welling didn't co-star as Dopey.

Many thanks again to Johnny Superfecta's "Besieged" for the inspiration! Since mine is an "unofficial continuation" taking place immediately afterwards in the same setting (although not trying to emulate the same writing style - as if I could), I want to give credit for certain imagery I used that was previously established in "Besieged": Lex's study, his leather couch, the fact that he was drinking bourbon, the unlit fireplace, ashes in the hearth, Met U, and the use of "plaid flannel" and "pink". It was very helpful to not have to think of these props and places and things for myself! I mean it. Otherwise the whole thing might've been dialogue with no descriptions. Bless you, Johnny Superfecta. I will be grateful to you even after the thrill of accomplishment wears off... and my embarrassment and self-doubt sets in!


End file.
